Little Rabbit
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Naruto bukan anak kelinci kecil lemah yang manis dan tidak berdosa seperti bayangan si raven. Ia adalah makhluk hina, kotor dan egois. Sama seperti manusia lainnya. "Hm?" "Aku.. aku menginginkanmu hanya untukku." [SasuNaru]


**Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Disclaimer: Jelas sekali bahwa Anime/Manga Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Warning: Homosexual, OOC, Typo(s), Ejaan tidak sempurna, Absurd!, Weak!Naru**

 **A/N: Ff ini merupakan versi SasuNaru dari pairing favorit saya di manga Caste Heaven yaitu Kuze Natsuki X Kusakabe Atsumu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

"Astaga Uzumaki-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisa kudengar suara guru Guy memanggilku. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat dan tak lama tangan besar itu membantuku untuk duduk. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan untuk menatap Guy-sensei, bisa kulihat juga beberapa siswa menatap khawatir dari kejauhan. "A-aku tidak apa-apa sensei." Guru Guy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau terjatuh cukup keras. Mari kubantu ke UKS." Sebelum pria penuh semangat itu berhasil memapahku, aku menolak tawarannya lebih dulu. "Aku bisa ke sana sendiri sensei." Ia memandangku sangsi. "Kau yakin?" Aku menangguk mantap untuk meyakinkannya. "Baik, aku akan memintakanmu izin ke Asuma-sensei. Setelah ini kelasmu ada matematika kan?"

Aku kembali menggeleng, "itu tidak perlu sensei, maksudku hanya kakiku yang sakit. Kupikir diobati sedikit sudah cukup." Guy sensei menghela napas, "baiklah."

Setelah itu aku keluar dari gedung olahraga untuk menuju UKS. Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku terjatuh? Aku memang ceroboh, tapi kali ini bukan itu penyebabnya.

Pembulian. Ya, itu yang terjadi padaku. Memang sejak kecil aku menjadi sasaran empuk bagi teman-teman sekolahku yang sok kuat, nakal ataupun tidak suka dengan laki-laki lemah sepertiku. Seperti tadi, ketika kami sedang bermain basket. Saat Guy sensei lengah, ada teman sekelas yang mengait kakiku sambil berlari. Alhasil aku terjatuh dengan suara 'bedebum' yang cukup nyaring.

Aku tidak berani melaporkan kelakuan mereka. Bukan karena aku takut mereka akan menyakitiku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku hanya kasihan pada ibu. Ia orang tuaku satu-satunya. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban wanita hebat itu, dan aku khawatir ibu akan dipecat. Ia bekerja di anak perusahaan Shimura. Perusahaan milik ayah Shimura Sai, salah satu anak yang suka menindasku. Bukannya aku berburuk sangka atau apa, tapi dengan melihat apa yang ia lakukan padaku, sesuatu seperti memecat ibuku bukanlah sebuah ancaman kosong lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu UKS. Aku membuka pintunya perlahan, tak perlu mengetuk pintu karena Jiraiya-san tak akan menanggapinya. Namun yang kudapati bukanlah Jiraiya-san yang sedang tiduran di salah satu ranjang UKS dengan majalah porno di tangannya. Bukan pula siswa lain yang sedang sakit atau membolos pada jam pelajaran yang tidak disukainya.

Di sana, di salah satu kasur putih itu terdapat wanita yang hanya memakai dalaman sedang duduk dipangkuan pria dengan beberapa kancing seragam yang terbuka. Mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku mematung. Oh! Ayolah Naruto, gerakkan tubuhmu! Jangan menambah masalah! Sialnya mereka sekarang menyadari keberadaanku.

 **Naruto POV End**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, kedua siswa berbeda jenis kelamin itu tengah menatap Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu. Berbeda dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang terlihat terkejut dan kesal, Sasuke nampak santai -atau mungkin tidak perduli. Ia sebenernya berterima kasih dalam hati kepada seseorang yang telah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sakura terus merengek untuk bercinta dengannya. Gadis menjengjelkan itu tidak mau pergi sebelum Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Heh, aku kira siapa, ternyata hanya anak haram ini! Pergi! Kehadiranmu itu mengganggu!"

Sakura mengusir Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu semakin kesal karena Naruto tak juga bergerak. "Kau tuli ya?! Kubilang per-"

"Kurasa kau yang harus pergi Sakura." Sasuke memandang datar gadis yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Sakura protes, "Ehh, tapi Sasuke-kun.."

"Pergilah."

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Kau ingin membuat keributan?"

Sasuke kali ini menatap tajam Sakura, membuat gadis itu terperanjat dan segera turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sakura memakai seragamnya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menghantamkan bahunya dengan keras ke arah Naruto saat melewati di pirang. Membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu sedikit oleng. "Awas kau." Desis gadis itu sebelum pergi. Naruto menghela napas lelah, tubuhnya akan sakit, lagi. Ia kemudian menatap canggung Sasuke yang balik menatapnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar itu. "A-aku?" Dengan bodohnya si pirang bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Iya kau, siapa namamu?" Naruto merona melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin tampan. "U-uzumaki Naruto. Kelas 2-C."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 2-A."

Naruto mengangguk kaku, untuk apa Sasuke yang populer itu memperkenalkan dirinya? Tidak mungkin penghuni Konoha Senior High School ini tidak mengenal si raven, tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Kemarilah Naruto."

Manik safir itu kembali membola, wajahnya semakin merah padam. "N-naruto?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau tidak suka?" Naruto menggeleng cepat dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu menatap lekat pemuda kecil itu. Iris obsidiannya memperhatikan langkah kaki Naruto yang aneh. "Kau habis terjatuh."

"I-iya."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendudukkan Naruto di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang yang tadi ditempatinya. "Huh? Eh, U-Uchiha?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya. Perlahan Pangeran Sekolah itu menggulung celana Naruto ke atas. Terlihat tungkai terbalut kulit tan yang memar. "Hn, tunggu di sini sebentar." Sasuke pergi beberapa saat untuk mengambil sedikit es batu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantong khusus. Sasuke kembali berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Meletakkan kaki kanan Naruto yang memar di atas pahanya. "Tahan oke?" Kembali, Naruto hanya bisa menangguk. Ia merasa linglung, kenapa Sasuke baik sekali padanya? "Aw!" Sasuke menatap khawatir Naruto yang meringis. "Maaf." Ia kemudian mengompres kaki Naruto lebih lembut. Sepuluh menit mereka lewati dengan posisi seperti itu. Tak ada yang bicara sampai bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa istirahat pertama telah selesai. "E-umm, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Naruto menunduk dan memainkan ujung seragam olahraganya. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Sudah baikan."

Sasuke menekan kompresannya dengan sengaja. "Itte!" Ia terkekeh, "Sudahlah, kau izin saja." Si pirang dengan cepat membalas, "tidak bisa! Sekarang pelajaran matematika."

"Memang kenapa? Pengajarnya Asuma-sensei kan? Ia takkan marah." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "bukan begitu. Ini pelajaran yang sulit untukku. Akan semakin sulit untukku memahaminya jika tak diajari langsung." Sasuke mengangguk paham, "kau bisa minta ajari temanmu kalau begitu." Naruto terdiam. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya perlahan, ah.. "Maaf." Naruto memberi Sasuke senyuman lima jari miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa." Uchiha bungsu terpana melihat itu. Manis sekali. Ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Huh?"

Sasuke menyerahkan kantong dingin di tangannya kepada Naruto. "Besok temui aku saat istirahat pertama di atap." Ia kemudian bergegas keluar ketika merasakan wajah pucatnya menghangat. Meninggalkan Naruto menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

Errbody say lalalalala~ say lalalalala~ wkwk pdhl ga mau bikin ff smpe seminggu k dpn, tapiii ah sudahlah.. btw saya males ngedit .-.

Riviewnya sayang~ muach #ngacir


End file.
